Scarlet Shorts
by lisbon69
Summary: Jane suprises Lisbon and engages in some mind blowing sex


This little plot bunny came to me after one of our members on the Simon Baker Facebook forum I run with my beta ( kitty1969), mentioned something about a Mentalist episode and my filthy mind read it wrong...  
>So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...<br>As always huge thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, Kitty1969... Your awesome my dear dear friend. Xxx Rhi

Scarlet Shorts...

He dragged his thumb along the curve of her jaw, down her neck, and followed the line of the robe's lapels to the sash that was loosely wrapped around her petite form.

"I want to seduce your mind, your body and your soul" he whispered huskily in her shell like lobes...  
>"Yes" she breathed in response wanting what he was offering "Yes Patrick please"...<p>

He smiled in an ever so lazy fashion and deftly undid the sash with a quick flick of his thumb which elicited a moan from her lips...The front of the gown now open to reveal her slightly perky breasts with gorgeous pink nipples just waiting to be sucked, savoured like fresh summer strawberries, he had not seen a more erotic sight ever before.

The rise and fall of her breasts made his mouth water and he took in a large gulp of air, trailing his finger slowly, excruciatingly slowly down the front of her robe, watching as her eyes turned a deep emerald green in arousal ...

He turned her around to face the full length mirror she had on the wall and began the slow descent of slipping off the robe down her petite frame...

The robe now gone from her body, he took in turn to stare at her through the mirror and a sneaky smile erupted on his face.

"You look positively beautiful my dear Teresa and I'm going to show you how much" His hands were not idle in the slightest, he began to caress her breasts, her nipples responding to his ministrations, his touch, his warmth.

He pushed himself forward so she could feel his length pushing at her scarlet satin shorts she wore, she knew he loved this type of underwear so she had stocked up on some of the newest La Senza had to offer a few weeks before.  
>She could feel the satin sliding down her legs at such a slow sensuous speed.<br>He was going to try something new tonight and he wanted and hoped that she would go along with it. He wanted to worship her, to show her just how much he loved her...

"Teresa, spread your legs for me babe" she obliged, kicking off the offending satin shorts, and regained her composure...Patrick then confused her by getting down on his knees behind her, but when his fingers came round to meet her warm wet, lush heat she knew then what he had planned for her.

He began to skim through her neatly trimmed bush, making sure to catch and tweak her luscious pearl that was waiting for him and she shuddered at his touch knowing that she would not last long...  
>He walked on his knees round to her front and kneeled before her with a rather goofy smile plastered to his face. Nothing good could come out of a smile like that from Patrick Jane.<p>

"I want to try something slightly different tonight my love, would you agree to just come along for the ride"? a nod in response was all she could muster and with that he leaned in and inhaled her warm musky scent of her heat "Spread your legs a little wider Tree" she did as she was asked and was rewarded with Patrick's tongue invading her warm wet luscious depths just a few strokes later he looked up at her and smiled "Watch yourself in the mirror Tree, watch as I pleasure you babe"

He leaned back even further, resting on his haunches looking very much like a limbo dancer, and resumed his activities. He nipped, sucked, lapped at her wet inviting caverns and was met with a warm rush of juices coming down to meet him.  
>He lapped at her like a thirsty starving man, she started to buck her hips towards his thrusts and they rode out in time together...higher and higher she climbed but he refused to let her go over just yet, he stopped suddenly, stood up and whispered to her softly.<p>

"Kneel on the bed Tree facing the wardrobes" she smiled at him and she knew now what it was he wanted...she climbed the bed making sure to sway her tush in his face as she went, which made Patrick emit a slow guttural growl past his lips...

He wasted no time climbing on the bed after her and after he had deposited his own boxers on the floor, resumed his position behind her. He caressed her buttocks and kissed each of her dimples in the base of her back, he'd always loved those little dimples. There was something so sexy about them...

She spread her legs for the coming onslaught of her husband's large length.  
>It was true without a doubt, Patrick Jane did nothing by halves! He slowly leaned forward and pulled her torso towards his stomach and entered her slowly from behind.<p>

Groans of pleasure could be heard around the bedroom as her walls stretched to meet his long, pulsing aching flesh. They both loved this position for many reasons and it gave them a bit of a rush as they both felt it added a bit of spice to their sex life and also gave Teresa heightened pleasure, he took her to new heights while he entered her like this. He was a loving, caring man and when they shared intimacy he bared his all, his very soul and shared it with her in the only way he knew how too.

Long hard, and gloriously slow strokes followed, drawing out the sheer intensity of the moment for them both. The friction was driving him mad and he groaned into her shoulder blades, warning her he was near the edge.  
>She nodded in response to him and stared to push back towards him to meet his thrust and her muscles started to clench and unclench around his thick juicy cock.<p>

"Ahhh god yeah..."! he groaned, thrust's becoming wilder, deeper...he reached around to find her little nub and started to run his fingers over gently and nip, and tweak. She responded with a slow sensuous groan and she knew she too was not far off...He lifted her right leg up and pulled it back towards him and plunged deeper inside her she let out a guttural growl and shouted out with abandon

" Oh god yes, please Patrick... just fuck me" Sweat beaded on his brow through sheer exertion, he ploughed in with deep frantic thrusts, so near towards their common goal...Then all at once it hit them like a freight train.  
>blinding white hot lights burst forth before their eyes as they both shuddered and convulsed like never before...soft luscious kisses were swapped, sweet nothings were shared as they both came down from their high...<p>

" My my Mr Jane. What have I done to deserve this then huh?" Jane chuckled, tapping her nose sweetly.  
>" You married me honey" Ah yes... she did " And my dear wife, I absolutely love those new satin scarlet coloured panties you have acquired of late..make sure you buy some more"<p>

The End...


End file.
